


Here, thats why i asked

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: ;3, I LOVE YOUR WORK, for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: Just fixed the grammer and typos





	Here, thats why i asked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomOtakuGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/gifts).



> Just fixed the grammer and typos

A light blue inkling skims the battlefield eyes glittering in the sun. The stage was the reef and the inkling, who was in a office attar and glasses. They held a .52gal and were storming the battlefield. Along side of them was another inkling that had a hero charger and was in a Reggae tee with a golf visor was sniping anyone that they saw. Together they were very good. After the match they decided to change to different weapons, the first changed to a inkbrush and the other to a .52 gal Kensa. When they saw who they were against, they were shocked They were against(DUN DUN DUUUN) the S4. They knodded and went their ways. The first encountered Mask which they managed to take out before getting splatted by Skull. The second managed to take out Army and Aloha before ... falling off the stage. (This is Manta Maria) The first went around and got Skull befor superjumping to the second after seeing Army and Aloha going after them. The two reunited and stayed side by side till the end of the match. It was 64.2 to 35.8 and of course they lost. Out of the corner of the second's eye they saw Aloha going after them and told the first to stop.  
"Hey you two!! You guys were really good on the field!~"  
"Thanks!!" the first said  
"And you actually caught me off guard." Army admitted  
"Heh thanks" the second mumbled  
"To fact, you two were the first ones othee than the blue team to get past 30%" Skull said matter of factly.  
"Huh fancy that" the first said.  
"Anyway Bye!!!!~" Aloha yelled befor running off and sticking a sticky note on the second.  
"Huh anyway thanks for playing with me Otaku"  
Your welcome Aweebo!" they shook hands then went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I deserve to die ;-;


End file.
